The Car Wash
by nails233
Summary: Picture inspired one shot turned short story. An early morning car wash could brighten anyones day, but can it change your future? Mature and crack fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight and in turn owns us, so I guess that makes what we do okay. It's all in the family!**

**Thanks Oneof Eddiesgirls, Busymommy, twiguy, and the lemonade stand for messing my mind up! Nah only kidding! Thanks for the inspiration!**

**The Car Wash**

"Alice, why exactly are we rushing off to a car wash at seven in the morning?" I knew Alice never got up before eleven, unless there was a huge sale somewhere.

"Because my dear, sweet, virginal, Bella, this is not just any car wash. It's a private car wash for card carrying members only. Trust me; you don't want to miss it." Yeah, I flung myself out of bed to hush her up.

Why did I think there was more to it? Alice and Rosalie had been my college roommates for three years and they knew all my dirty secrets, including the fact that I lied about my virgin status. I didn't want the guys in college knowing it was intact, so, yeah, I lied. I willing let everyone think I lost my virginity to one Mike Newton. Of course that never happened since he was gay. After I caught him going down on Tyler in my senior year, I blackmailed him, and forced him to tell everyone that it was me and him that Tyler caught. It so worked and no one ever figured out he was gay and dating Tyler.

It was quite a scene when we had our fake break up in the lunch room on the last day of school. The last thing I whispered to him was, "Good bye, my almost lover. So long my loveless romance," I breathed in his ear before stepping away.

"Clever trick," he whispered and winked.

I never saw him again. Last I heard he and Tyler were in New York going to school.

Rushing around my dorm room, I grabbed the first mini skirt I could find. Doing the wiggle bop, I shimmied into it before donning a white T-shirt and slipping into my sneakers. Alice was already waiting at the door with Rosalie, who I swear was wearing a shit eating grin on her face.

"Oh, Bella, you are so going to love this," Rosalie giggled, throwing her arm around my neck.

Alice grabbed our hands and proceeded to drag us down the stairs and out into the parking lot. The girl was acting lick there was a fire in her jeans as she raced for the driver's side. Rosalie just winked and jumped in the back leaving me the front with Alice.

I swear Alice was trying to kill as she raced toward the frat houses. The car swerved and skidded with every turn she made. Just when I was about to scream for her to stop, she slammed on the breaks and sent me flying into the dashboard. Grabbing my head, I sat up to see what had made her stop. We had arrived at the frat house Jordon, Emmett, Jasper, and my secret crush Edward pledged to.

Holding my head, I realized it was bleeding, but for the life me I couldn't take my eyes off the car wash. It's not every day you see four naked men covered in suds, washing a car. More prominently displayed was one Edward Cullen. Holy hell!

The three of us sat there with drool running down our chins as they scrubbed a car from bumper to bumper. My eyes zeroed in on the one thing I desired more than my degree, Edward's cock. Damn that was something I never thought I'd see in my wildest fantasies, and I have a lot of them.

I didn't even bother picking my chin up off my lap. It was doing fine right where it was. Even flaccid it was long and lean and looking like it needed to be sucked on or fucked for that matter.

When the hoses came out, I wanted nothing more than to be hosed down because shit it was getting steamy in the car. The guys didn't seem to even notice we were there, which was a good thing, because it would have been embarrassing if they noticed me practically humping the upholstery. Even Alice and Rosalie were fidgeting in their seats. Guess I wasn't the only one with wet panties.

I gasped when Edward suddenly looked our way. With a smirk gracing his Greek God like features, he strutted our way. It was a miracle I didn't hyperventilate. It might have had something to do with the fact that I was hypnotized by his cock swaying in the breeze. Half way to the car it started to bounce more then it swayed. Holy shit! It was hardening before my eyes.

With a quick tap on my window, I looked up to see him gesturing to lower my window. "Open up, Bella."

"Um…hi…Edward," I stuttered.

"Are you hurt?" He touched my hand and lowered it so he could see it. "You're bleeding."

Bending over, he grabbed a clean rag. Of course, his ass was just as perfect as his shlong. How could it not be?

Turning back around so his poor disco stick was crushed against the car, he leaned in and started putting pressure on my head. Of course, my coochie started doing the 'I'm dying tend to me first cha cha.'

"Come on, Bella, let's go in the house and take care of this." He opened the door and dragged me out before I could protest or throw a party, whichever came first.

In a haze, I trudged behind him watching his ass sashay up the stairs. Just once I wanted to let go and bite him in the ass in the literal sense. I expected him to stop at the bathroom, but before I knew it we were in his bedroom and he was pushing me onto the bed.

"Don't move," he laughed and headed into his closet.

When he came out, he had a first aid kit in his hands. What kind of guy keeps a first aid kit in his closet?

"I hope this is okay?" he hummed as he straddled my hip.

Fuck yeah, I moaned feeling his dick pressed against my vajaja and damn did it feel good.

"Um…Edward, you're…um, oh…yeah…your…," yep not a coherent thought to be had.

"Are you trying to say my lightening rod is in your clouds? Or, my penis is playing footsie with your pussy? Or just maybe…," he flat out ground against me, "my pencil dick is trying to scribble down a love note on your panties?"

Yep that did it, my hips jerked up against him wanting him to play hide the sausage, fuck and run, ring the bell, and every other game that involved him being buried inside in me.

"God, Bella. Please tell me I am the one who made your panties dripping wet? Even if it's a lie, say it."

"Yes, you're the one," I panted as his fingers rubbed the wet nap between my legs.

"Three years I have been waiting for you to notice me," he groaned, "oh shit, I can't wait any longer."

Before I could blink, he pulled my thong to the side and slipped in. "Fuck!" I grabbed his ass and forced him to stay still.

"Shit, sorry," he winced. "They warned me not to rush, but I couldn't help it. Please say something?"

"Who?" I squawked.

"Em and Jazz. I asked them to help me to get you to notice me." My eyes fluttered shut when he started gliding in and out.

"Me? Why me?" Not that I really cared with him so far in me, he could tickle my tonsils.

"Can we talk about this later? I am trying not to come before you," he whimpered.

Relying on one elbow to hold his weight, he tugged my shirt up, exposing my breast to his ogling eyes. "I knew they'd be perfect."

"Edward," I mumbled when he locked his ruby lips onto my nipples.

"Ummhmm,"he reply had my peaks shivering against his lips.

"faster please?" I pulled my legs up and locked them around his hips.

Kissing his way up to my ear, he moaned, "Anything you want."

When his hips started pounding against me there was nothing I wanted more than to cum, and I mean the kind of cuming when you blackout because you came so hard.

Reaching between us, he toyed with my clit, my bundle of nerves, my nub or anything else he wanted to call it. Hell, he could rename it to Edward's pleasure button and I would be okay with that.

"Fuck! More!" I jerked against him as I came on his man rib.

"Fuck, Bella," he convulsed above me and I hoped I didn't break him.

Slumping against me, he started laughing. "That was awesome! Can we do it again?"

"Don't you need to recharge or something?" I couldn't resist stroking his copper highlights.

"Yeah, maybe, don't know. It was my first time." I finally understood the joke.

Rolling out from under him, I started adjust my clothes so I could take the walk of shame. It was a set up. Em and Jazz must have heard from Alice and Rose that I was a virgin and they recruited Edward to get rid of my problem. I guess I should have been thankful, but honestly, I was hurt. I wanted it to be because he liked me.

"Don't leave. I know I'm not as good as the other guys you've been with, but I promise to do better?" He grabbed my arm.

"Edward, don't play dumb. I know they told you and I know you just did this to help me lose my virginity. I just wish you did it because you liked me." He looked baffled for a minute.

"You mean…you never…Mike Newton?"

"No, are you saying they didn't tell you that I faked it?"

"No, but that makes this even better. I do like you, Bella. I have been waiting to do this with you since I saw you in the registration lines on the first day." He cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly.

Resting my head against his chest I looked down and nearly passed out. "Edward, where is the condom?

"Shit! Fuck, I knew I forgot something!"

**A/N yeah so there you have a night of picture prompts led me here. If I get enough reviews asking for more I just might. Alice knows the future and I don't so, "say it out loud" Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Oneof Eddiesgirls, Busymommy, twiguy, and the lemonade stand for messing my mind up! Nah only kidding! Thanks for the inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: Yep I don't own TWILIGHT but I do own Mocked by Destiny, so it's all good. S.M. owns Twilight and in turn owns us, so I guess that makes what we do okay. It's all in the family!**

**A/N Okay so this was supposed to be a one shot, it ran amuck…what can I say? I had the writing blues and need a little help to get through it. This was what helped me get through it. So I hope you enjoy it! **

**For those who don't know what writing blues are, it's when the writer doesn't feel appreciated. And it doesn't just come from low reviews. It comes from the fact that so many authors have fans who make them banners, nominate them for awards, make them fan pages, etc. I seem to only attract those read and run. **

**Anyway, my first novel, Mocked by Destiny is now on sale at www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com /publishinghouse/books/detail/14 (spaces need to be removed.) **

**The Car Wash - Aftermath**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

Holy shit! In my rush to finally have the one woman I have wanted for three years, I forgot the condom Jasper had given me last night. Actually he gave me two, but using one would have worked great.

Then there's the guilt of plowing straight into Bella's heaven. I really thought she had had sex before. Mike bragged about her for the last half of senior year. If I had known she was still a virgin, I would have done it differently. I would have made it special, and slower for sure.

Staring into her chocolate pools, I shook my head. "I'm sorry. If you hate me I'll understand. It will hurt, but I can stay away from you." I shrugged.

She sighed, her breath washing across my nakedness and straight to my re-saluting soldier. "I don't hate you. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you at the Freshmen's Tea," she mumbled still looking at my greedy sword.

Tapping her chin, I nudged her eyes up to mine. "Maybe nothing will happen. Until we know, I want you, again," I stated the obvious.

"It might hurt…can I…you know?" I wanted to face plant my head against the door.

"Only if you want to," I croaked.

Just thinking about her mouth wrapped around me had the Mad Hatter dancing for joy. Sue me, every guy in the house had a name for their cocks. Jasper called his Major Whitlock, Jordan's was named Twi guy, and Emmett named his monkey man. Don't ask me why, I didn't want to know.

Shyly she dragged me by the hand back to the bed. Sitting down, I scooted up to the headboard and failed at looking like I wasn't eager. I probably should have felt embarrassed about being the only one naked, but I planned to fix that problem as soon as I could tear her clothes off, after my first hummer that is.

When she took the time to examine it, I couldn't help but wonder what she thought. I knew I wasn't as big as Jordan, but I wasn't as small as Emmett. So I must be a happy medium? With one finger, she circled the hatter before moving down the rest of the length to thing 1 and thing 2. Yeah, what can I say I was five when I named my balls. Dr. Seuss was big back then.

"You have a beautiful…peacock." I grinned at the way she cutely couldn't say cock.

Crawling up onto her knees, she situated herself between my knees. I moaned when she wrapped her fingers around me. It definitely felt better having her do it for me.

"Shit, Bella!" I jerked myself out of her hand leaving her stunned.

"It's not a stick shift. It doesn't bend like that…" The tears welling in her eyes stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm sorry." She moved to leave the bed.

"Don't go. Please? I'm sorry I yelled. It just hurt for a moment," I mumbled, pleading for her to stay.

"I'm not good at this." She bit her lip and I knew she was embarrassed.

"We'll get good at this together. Please?" Before she could answer I grabbed her hand and pressed against me using my hand for guidance. "See Like this."

My eyes fluttered shut when my hips jerked into our hands. There was no way to hide my pants, but nothing prepared me for her next move. My eyes snapped open when her lips wrapped around my pulsing piston of love.

"Oh – my - fucking - God," I screeched like a girl.

When Bella tried to pull away, I fisted my hands in her hair and nudged her back down. I think I scared her when I screeched.

"Babe, please…don't stop," I cooed, hoping to soothe her.

A new confidence flowed from her as she started a rhythm that damn near had Mobie Dick ready to blow. Every lick, suckle, and swirl of her tongue was exquisite. When she added in stroking it, it was all I could do not to pop the top on the champagne.

"Bella, move!" Before she could move, I lost it.

Spurting out like Old Faithful, I coated her face. I even managed to get it in her hair. She just sat there stunned. The look on her face told me it would a miracle if I could get her to that again.

"Bella? I am sorry. I tried to…" her hands flew up silencing me.

"Can I just have a towel?"

Reaching over the edge of the bed, I passed her the first thing I found. Thankfully it was my T-shirt and not my boxers from last night. Roughly, she wiped her face clean of all my cream.

I knew she would try to bolt before I could reciprocate. That was the last thing I wanted. I still hadn't seen her naked yet.

Before she could drop the shirt, I sat up and grabbed her pulling her on top of me. When she gasped at my abruptness, I locked our lips together and started a match of tonsil hockey. At first she hesitated, but then surrendered.

Kissing my way across her cheek, I moved down her neck and with my hands I grabbed her thighs pulling them open so she would get the hint to straddle me. It worked. Her soaked panties ground against me.

"My turn," I sighed into her hair, tugging her shirt up and off.

Seeing her mole hills spurred me on. Reaching out I grabbed hold of her fun bags and tweaked the headlights. I smirked when she threw her head back and pushed into my hands. She liked having her tatas played with.

Rolling over, I shifted us so I could hover above her. I kissed my way down her stomach headed toward her cooter. A giggle slipped from her lips when I lazily licked circles around her innie, belly button. Reaching down, I hooked her panties and started to pull them down. I expected her to fight me, but she didn't. Instead she opened her legs wide and wrapped them around my shoulders.

Kissing my way lower, I went in search of her pouttie tat. For three years, I have wanted to pat it, kiss it, dine on it, and make it mine. Just as I was about to get it, she snapped her legs around my neck like a vice grip.

"Bella, relax, love," I choked out.

"Are you sure? What if you don't…you know…the taste?" When she bit her lip, I groaned, feeling myself getting hard again.

"We'll never know until you let me take a taste," I took a long breath and toyed with the soft tiny curls when she relaxed, "I've heard so much about it." Not to mention being schooled on it by Jasper, who adores muff diving.

"Promise you'll stop if you don't like it?"

I quickly nodded my agreement. With my eyes locked on hers, I lowered my head again. Using my thumbs, I spread her folds exposing her beautiful pink love box. When I dropped my eyes to see it clearly, I smiled. After watching so much porn with Emmett and Jordan, I half expected it to be stretched out and raw. It was far from that. It was perfect, small, and pretty.

Using just the tip of my tongue, I did as I said I would, I tasted the hard pebble sized bump. Before I could pass judgment, Bella yelped and jumped away.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to hurt. Jasper said…" Bella shaking her head had me wondering. "If it didn't hurt, why did you…Bella?" I crawled toward her effectively pinning her against the headboard, "I am going to do this." I locked her hips against me.

Leaning in again, I took one long lap from her vortex to her landing strip. My taste buds tingled with her sweet honey. "Hmmm, I like the way you taste." Bella's hips jerked in search of more. Well, that's what I hoped they were doing.

"Oh, that…yeah…that feels," she moaned, shaking her head.

Flattening my tongue, I massaged her love button. I stroked the inside of her thighs as I continued to lick and lap at her pink palace. Bella's gyrating hips rubbed her nectar across my lips and down my chin. She squirmed and panted as I continued. Gazing up, I couldn't help but feel the pride from seeing her sweating and moaning. I was finally giving Bella the pleasure I had only envisioned when I punished the pied piper in my room after everyone else had gone to bed.

Grabbing on to my hair, she pulled me head in tighter. "Oh. My. God. More, please?" she begged.

As instructed, I slipped a single digit into her and searched around for what Jordan called a sweet spot. It was an elusive spot hidden behind her clittie clit. Well, at least that's what he said. Bella really seemed to like it by the way she flip-flopped in front of me, so I added another one. Double the fun.

I started mixing up the cocktail by sucking the bundle of nerves between my lips. When she screamed out my name tugging my hair, I couldn't help but feel like I had done it right. And, from the flow of her love juices, she truly enjoyed it.

Kissing her inner thigh, I started my trek north in search of her pouty pink lips. I made sure to lick and kiss her titties. Latching on to her lips, I prayed she didn't hate that she could taste herself on my tongue. When she hungrily kissed me back, I knew she didn't care. While she tried to eat my face, I reached over and retrieved a condom from my draw.

I broke off the chow session so I could use my teeth to open the package. Bella's eyes widened when I pulled it out and tossed the package on the floor. "Help me with this?" I gestured to her skirt.

Nodding, she shimmied it off while I tried to figure out the mechanics of the rubber beast. After dropping it three times, I did succeed in getting it on. My throbbing trouser snake protested to being shoved into it, but I didn't want to risk another time without it.

I moved back between her thighs and openly ogled her; she was as stunning as I thought she'd be. "Magnificent," I murmured, settling in.

"Edward?" her whisper, froze me in place.

"Yes, love?" I prayed she wasn't going to ask me to stop.

"Can I…um…be on top?"

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea how much I would love that."

Without waiting, I pulled us both over so she could have her wicked way with me. I could feel myself leaking into the Trojan as she straddled me. She hissed and lowered herself onto my pleasure sword.

Throwing her head back, Bella moaned out, "Um…Edward…," she licked her lips, "yeah…so good," she purred as she started to bounce.

Honestly, I had never seen anything so beautiful when her boobs started to jiggle. Of course at that point, the only head I was thinking with was shoved between Bella's thighs. Just seeing her biting her lip and grinding had me quickly on the edge and ready for a massive explosion of epic proportions. My heart thumped in my ears to the erotic beat Bella was dancing to. Horizontal bop was now my favorite dance.

Moving my hand between Bella's pink pompoms, I could feel her heart beating against my palm. With her eyes shut, she swayed and mewled, ready for her dam to break. I grabbed her hip and held on to her as my life preserver because I was going under for the third time today.

Looking down at me with hooded, lust filled eyes, she groaned and moaned letting me know she was ready, too. "I love you, Bella," slipped from my lips without any shame.

Those four words released her from her exotic prison.

"Edward, I love you, too," she screeched as her body shook and seized around my stick shift, shifting it into overdrive.

Three thrusts later, and I was a babbling idiot. "Marry me…have my kids…I'm addicted…fuck!"

I meant them, I just never meant for her to hear them. I shuddered beneath her as I dumped my swimmers into the rubber wrapping. With a sigh, she slumped against me chest. I kissed her sweaty forehead praying she didn't run like a screaming banshee from my lust fueled banter.

"Oh shit…yeah…fuck!" the voices from the next room over crept through the wall.

"Faster! Harder! Oh my God!" The wall quivered as the distinct sounds of a headboard crashing into my wall sounded off.

The bang, bang, bang continued, "Anything, baby," Jordan growled.

"That's Jordan and Nicci banging on the wall. They fuck really loud," I laughed and snuggled my face into Bella's hair.

"Do they do that a lot?" Bella giggled.

"Every night. It's a little hard to concentrate on…studying," I muttered, when I really wanted to say 'when I spank my monkey to your picture', but yeah, too much info there.

Thankfully, she didn't call me on my sexual rants. Instead she snuggled against me and together we slipped off for mid-day nap.

**A/N Yeah you know it's polite to review…Just found out Be My Sub is up for Fic of the month, voting is until 4/20/11 http : / tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com ?zx=24a14b866154446a (remove the spaces.) If you follow that story and are so inclined, I hope you'll vote for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: okay so I don't own Twilight, but I can mess with it - a lot! **

**A/N sorry it's a short one and it was written when I was in a black mood. So enjoy and you can hate me at the bottom. Just hit the review button and file your complaints there :)**

**The Car Wash - Four Years Later**

**Edward's POV**

The day after the naked car wash, Bella left for summer break. With one last kiss and forever promises that we would stay in touch and reunite in the fall, she slipped away.

The first few weeks things were going great between us. We text'd, called, emailed, and even video chatted. Then out of the blue everything stopped. All her contacts were shut down. I tried for weeks to reach her. Emmett and Jasper said they had lost contact with Alice and Rose, too. To say it broke my heart didn't even cover it. If I knew she wouldn't be returning, I wouldn't have let her go. I locked myself away for the rest of the summer. I had no reason to trudge around the mall or the beach. What I needed wasn't there.

When September finally arrived, I couldn't wait to get back to school to see why she stopped contacting me. I even went back to Arizona a few days early hoping to find her before classes started. Turns out, the girls never showed up for the new semester or the rest of the year.

Jasper and Emmett seemed to handle the lack of their girlfriends better than I did. Every time they brushed me and the subject off, I'd get more agitated. In the end, I pulled away from them, too.

Time meant nothing to me, and eventually, I even pulled away from my parents. I grew sick and tired of them telling me to find someone new. They would never understand that there was no replacing Bella. I just couldn't live without my heart, and she took it with her.

A month after graduation, I headed to New York. I had set up several interviews with the major hospitals in the area. So on a Wednesday morning; I set out from my parent's home in Chicago.

The long ride in my Volvo was almost freeing as I stared out the windshield. Deep down, I missed everything I had in my first few years at the University of Arizona. From my friends to Bella, they had been the things that made it all worthwhile. When they were gone, I pushed through, even finishing my degree a year early, but I didn't enjoy it anymore. If I was being completely honest with myself, I'd been lonely and miserable. I just filled all my time with extra classes, even attended during the summer and winter break so I wouldn't have to go home and deal with my parents.

After checking in to the New Yorker Hotel, I headed up to hide in my room. Staring out the pane glass windows, I watched everyone going about their lives. At least they had lives. The nights always hurt the most as the hole in my chest was wide open. That's where I stayed until it was time to sleep. Sleep let me dream of the one who owned my heart. There I had a life and happiness, one where Bella and I graduated together, married, had children…everything I didn't have now or ever would.

With the bright sunlight streaming through the windowpanes, I dragged myself up and out. In search of coffee, I ducked into a small café around the corner by Penn Station. With my latte in hand, I charged off into the hustle and bustle of people on 34th Street, hopping onto the crosstown bus to finish my search for a new start.

The day rushed forward with me doing my appointed interviews. Sure I acted professional, courteous, and pleasant, but deep down I wanted to get away from everyone. The endless meetings bored me. I needed "a" job so I endured. An hour after my last interview, I drifted to a place where I could get lost. It was amazing how easily you could get lost in a city of over a million people.

Strolling through Central Park, I found myself lost in my thoughts. It should have made me happy that I was immediately snatched up, but as always I wasn't. Sure NYU Medical Center was one that any doctor would have killed to get into, but to me they were all the same. While I waited in the office to find out about a possible second interview to meet others, I heard their whispering in the hallway about how they weren't going to let Sloane-Kettering get me like the last person. Whoever it was yelled at the Administrator that it was time NYU put their big girl panties on and just make it happen. They even offered me free temporary housing across the street with the medical students until I found a place. Apparently, that was something that was unheard of, but they wanted me bad.

The screaming of an excited little boy drew my attention from my internal musings to see he was charging in my direction. I looked around to see who he could have been running toward, but there was no one near me. His curly auburn hair all sweaty as he charged forward with determination.

"Daddy!" he screamed, wrapping himself around my leg.

Just as I looked down to correct him; I saw the one thing I never expected, his green eyes, my green eyes, my mother's green eyes. Mixed with Bella's mahogany curls, and from his looks, he appeared to be about three years old, I gasped. It wasn't possible.

"Daddy, you came home," he giggled, nuzzling his cheek against my thigh.

My jaw snapped open, but the words refused to leave my mouth. Looking up, I saw of all people, Jasper charging my way. "Eddie!"

My eyes snapped back to the angelic face clutching my thigh. Jasper stopped, slumping his shoulders. My hands fisted in anger when I glared at his pained expression. His lighter green eyes begged for something, but I wasn't sure what.

Looking over his shoulder, I saw Alice dancing our way. She looked almost relieved if that was possible. "Come here, buddy. Auntie Alice wants you."

"No! Daddy's here! I want my daddy!" the child screamed and kicked as Jasper pulled him away.

I tried to reach out and hold on, but when Alice arrived I knew he would be torn away. And, I was right. Alice ushered him away, giving me a slight smile. He cried, reaching out for me, too.

"Relax, EJ. Uncle Jasper just needs to talk to him for awhile, then you can see him, okay?" When Alice nodded, I knew I would have at least one more chance to see him.

It was shattering my reanimated heart watching him being led away. The utterance of that single word "daddy" seemed to have jump started it as if I was hit with a defibrillator. I'd just found him. The last thing I wanted was for him to leave.

I jumped up and let loose the moment he was out of hearing range, "Jasper, you knew and you didn't tell me?" I snarled an inch from his face.

Cringing away, he pleaded, "It wasn't like that Edward. We didn't find out until the month before she had Eddie. She swore us to secrecy. It was part of your father's agreement," he poked me in the chest to punctuate, "In exchange for a monthly check, she was to keep Eddie a secret. She didn't want to, but she couldn't afford to live without it. Your father made it clear, if she told you, he would take the boy from her. She was scared." He shrugged, backing away.

"When did my father find out?" I gurgled, my throat wanting to close up and smother me.

Sighing, he continued, "She went to tell you in person, and your father was the only one home. At first she didn't tell him, but he must have known something was wrong. He cornered her and scared the crap out of her."

My body quaked with frustration. "What an asshole! He knew! Does my mother know! Thanks to him, I lost my son!" I growled, throwing my arms into the air.

He put his hands up to protect himself. "Your mother doesn't know and you didn't lose him. How do you think he knew who you were? Bella has made sure he knew as much about you as possible. We all did. Even when you pushed us away, we still found ways to take pictures of you and send them to Bella. She had her own team of stalkers."

Scrunching my eyes shut, I felt one tear slip down my cheek. "And Bella? Did she find someone else?" I choked out.

"Never, her heart always belonged to you. Even now, she won't let anyone in. It hurt to see her so broken without you," he sighed, "she's been so lonely. Little Eddie is the only thing that kept her going." My eyes snapped to his. "Yeah, she named him after you. Your father doesn't know his name. Bella sent him pictures through the law firm I work for, but he never responded. The most she ever got was a card at Christmas and on his birthday that arrived unsigned with a gift card in it."

"That makes two of us. I still love her, Jazz." When he reached out and grabbed me, I let him hold me. It wasn't the same as hugging Bella, but it felt like I had my friend back. Until that very moment I had no idea how much I missed having another human touch me. "I've barely been living if that's what you want to call this. I need her and Eddie; I can't go back to being without them. I don't want to. I have a job here; I can take care of them. I have to find an apartment still, but as far as I am concerned, my father can go screw himself. Please tell me where she is?"

"We can still fix this. If you let us help you," I could hear how choked up he was. That made two of us.

Squeezing him tighter, "I'd do anything to have them both in my life," I whimpered. "Anything!"

"Then so be it. I'll call Emmett. He never wanted to keep this from you, put up quite a fight on your behalf. We've missed you more than you will ever know. Every time we would tell Eddie about you, the big oaf would tear up from missing you."

Looking over his shoulder, I could see Eddie trying to wiggle out of Alice's arms. The minute his little feet touched the ground, he charged back to me. This time I knelt and welcomed him with open arms.

Clutching him to my chest, "Daddy's home," I sighed in his ruffled hair.

**A/N Yeah I know my one shot turned into a short story. So now the question is what will Bella say? Find out in the next and maybe the last chapter. With me you just never know.**

**Wondering what the hell I have been doing? Writing original novels, yeah you read it right. Mocked by Destiny was released in February and Mocked by Faith will be out in August. The link is on my profile. Hope you'll checked them out.**

**TWCS site is doing an originals contest, Butterflybetty, busymommy, me, and Layne Faire have some great entries. Stop by and read a few :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: okay so I don't own Twilight, but I can mess with it - a lot! **

**MUST READ! One Amber-kitty** **************http: / www . fanfiction . net /u/3028824/** **has plagiarized one of my stories. When the Missing Come Home has been reposted as We Found Her without my permission. Anyone who has read it or just wants to end the stealing of a writer's work please plaster her with demands for her to remove it. Her other story is also a word for word rip off from two other writers mac_214 and 22blu. I hope you'll help us get our stories back. I for one cannot even consider updating while she is stealing it.**

**Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own Twilight, but I can mess with it - a lot!**

**Sorry it's a short one and it was written when I was in a blacker mood, which is threatening to cloud my writing again. So enjoy and you can hate me at the bottom. Just hit the review button and file your complaints there :)**

**The Car Wash - Four Years Later**

**Bella's POV**

Four years? Four years it's been since I last saw Edward. But I see a piece of him every day when I wake up. I see it in the eyes of his son, our son. Of course, they also haunt my dreams.

I never dreamed the last time I saw him that it would actually be the last time. We'd promised it wouldn't end when we flew home to opposite sides of the country. Nor, did I know at the time that the one weekend we spent together would leave me pregnant.

I loved Edward for so long that even when I found out he'd slipped up and forgot to use a condom, I couldn't hate him. After four years, I still loved him.

The night I told Charlie about the baby, he sent me packing. He said I was ruining my life. I had to disagree. Sure I'd never finish college, my life would be filled with dead-end jobs, but Eddie was worth it to me.

The Clearwater's nicely took me in for a few days while I tried to figure out what to do next. I had to avoid Edward on Facebook, twitter, Skype, and emails. That was not the sort of news you told someone on Skype, or any form of electronic communication.

Jake, my best friend drove me to the airport. He even offered to marry me if I wanted to stay. Needless to say, his girlfriend, Jessica nearly kicked the crap out of him for the gesture. They both kissed me goodbye before I boarded the plane to Chicago.

When I arrived at the address, Edward wasn't home. Unfortunately, his father was. My nervous appearance must have told him everything he needed to know. The man hounded me until, in tears, I spilled the beans. It's horrifying to think that it only took an hour for me to sign my life away. But for the sake of my child, I tossed away the only love I'd ever known. The moment I agreed to the deal his father offered, the ache in my chest ripped through and crippled me.

I think if it were reversed, Edward would have done the same for me. He had the perfect life and I would have ruined it for him. That wasn't an option as far as I was concerned. I couldn't take everything away from him.

The start-over money from his father got me to New York. Alice and Rose joined me after a tear filled midnight phone call. Their parents didn't bat an eyelash when they said they were transferring to NYU. The three of us set up house on the lower east side, sharing one car.

After a lot of begging on the baby's behalf, they agreed not to tell Jasper and Emmett what had happened. They were willing to make the same sacrifices I had. The guys learned of where we were and one day ended up on our doorstep. I'll never forget the looks on their faces when they came face-to-face with me in my eighth month. Putty scrapers couldn't peel their jaws off the floor.

Once everything had been explained, they, too, agreed to hide my secret. Although, Emmett didn't handle his emotions as well as Jasper, since I noticed several times he would sniff and excuse himself to the bathroom. He pleaded Edward's case to know his son vehemently, but realized why secrecy was necessary. It broke my heart to hear Edward had pulled away from everyone including them.

It never got any easier over time. Then the pictures started arriving in the mail making me cry every time. They wanted the baby to know his father just as I did. Against all odds, my friends managed to keep their long distance relationships intact, and the guys eventually moved to New York to finish their studies two years later.

Jasper was hired right out of college at a prestigious law firm not far from the house we rented. Emmett too, found a great job in the same big four accounting firm as Rose. Alice loved her job as a case worker for the foster care system. As for me, the money from Edward's father and the pay from being a part-time secretary helped me raise the bouncing baby boy that not only had his father's eyes, but his gumption as well.

Since I had to work this morning, like every Saturday, everyone took Eddie to Central Park. They'd done it every Saturday. He'd beg and plead in a shrill voice until they would say yes. They spoiled him rotten. Although, I couldn't really say anything since sometimes I was no better than they were.

After getting home at two, I headed into the kitchen to start fixing dinner. During the summers, we barbequed a lot so I made us potato salad before slipping in for a shower. Feeling human again, I headed back to the kitchen to set the table.

Diving into the fridge I pulled the plastic bowl back out, and reached back in for the marinating steaks. I heard the front door shutting and smiled.

"You're late," I laughed.

"Not too late I hope?" his gravelly voice had me dropping everything in my hands.

Covered in food, I refused to move. "Edward?"

Looking between my feet I saw his shoes. "Bella, look at me."

"No." I shook my head, shaking out the tears that had formed.

"Why not?" he gasped.

"I don't want you to see me. I'm not the same girl you knew."

I hissed when his hands wrapped around my waist. "No, you're so much more."

"I - I'm not skinny anymore." Okay, so I admit it, I never lost the baby weight; instead I wore it as a badge of honor. It was something to be proud of.

"I love you. I don't care that you're not a stick figure anymore, in fact from this view," his hands ghosted over my ass. "It looks pretty great."

Slowly rising, I let him pull me back against him. "You don't care?"

Moving his lips closer to my ear, he whispered, "Care that you gave me a son? A wonderful one at that. Care that you aren't just a pretty girl anymore? Now a gorgeous woman. Care that you have bodacious curves? As long as they're my curves, I could care less. I don't think I need to tell you what this is in my pants, do I?" There was no doubt what he was grinding against my bottom.

"No." My head shook in agreement and I could feel a small smile creep onto my face.

"Look at me." His demand left no room for an argument.

Biting my lip and cinching my eyes closed, I turned so I wouldn't see his disappointment.

"You're beautiful." My eyes snapped open to see him smiling at me.

"But…" Before I could say more his arms wrapped fully around me and he crushed his lips to mine.

When his lips moved against mine, I melted. It had been so long, too long, since I felt anyone desire me. My legs turned to jelly. Jerk!

"I am so sorry," I mumbled against his lips crying freely now.

He pulled back, looking deeply into my eyes and moving a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I'm only sorry I didn't find out sooner. It would've saved us both a world of pain. I never stopped loving you. There's no one else in this world for me." I didn't fight when he kissed me again, pinning me to the fridge.

(Insert lemon here.)

**A/N Okay I am evil and I know it. But, hey that's the way I roll, so feel free to shout out that I'm a bitch cuz that too I wear as a badge of honor. The (insert Lemon) idea came from a WC I wrote in and told the author one day I would use it. So there it is. Want the real lemon? Feel free to state it in your review. It will send it to you, if enough want it I will write it, I'm not that cruel after all.**

**Looking for something new to read? I have a new original on my TWCS profile. Like mystery and surprises? Come read my story, Loving on the Bayou.**

**Wondering what the hell I have been doing? Writing original novels, yeah you read it right. Mocked by Destiny was released in February and Mocked by Faith will be out in August. The link is on my profile. Hope you'll check them out.**

**TWCS site is doing an originals contest; Butterflybetty, busymommy, me, karebear, and Layne Faire have some great entries. Stop by and read a few :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Car Wash**

**Missing Sex Scene**

**Hello everyone. As promised the missing sex scene from the last chapter. Yes I know it's late, but real life writing detained me. Mocked by Faith ~ Healing the Faith has just been released through The Writer's Coffee Shop Publishing House this month. Also I wrote in an anthology named Life is More Than Candy Hearts with Butterflybetty and Busymommy which is now also available on Amazon, smashwords, and Barnes and Noble. So here is my thank you for reading this story. I'm not going to say good bye to it because you just never know if I'll be adding to this one. **

_**Bella's re-cap**_

_He pulled back, looking deeply into my eyes and moving a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I'm only sorry I didn't find out sooner. It would've saved us both a world of pain. I never stopped loving you. There's no one else in this world for me." I didn't fight when he kissed me again, pinning me to the fridge._

**Edward's POV**

I was done with the pussyfooting around, when I pinned her to fridge. I wanted Bella. My weeping sword would say more than my lips. I could feel its tears pooling in my pants. You bet I grouped her, and hard at that. The DD mounds molded to my palms. Her new curves swayed as I ground my rock hard rod of steel into her stomach.

"Edward, please?"

Grinning into her neck, I taunted her. "You can have anything; just don't ask me to stop. That's not happening. My surf board wants to surf your waves. Four years of waxing the jerky . . . not again." Dragging her with me, we slipped into the puddle of potato salad strewn across the floor.

"Oh no, that was our dinner," she gasped, turning her head to see the mess we were sprawled out in.

"I'll buy you anything you and Eddie want to eat. You can have the supermarket. Shit I'll hand feed you if you give me your cotton candy forever." I punctuated my words by grabbing her swirls through her skirt. "I promise, our banana split with be the best in your life."

I moaned when her hand slipped down to my sausage sandwiched in my pants. With one hand, I fisted and slid up her t-shirt. The sight of her honeydew melons had me ready to erupt. I couldn't tear my eyes off of them. They looked ripe and ready for the picking. A hiss slipped out when her palm stopped tenderizing my meat.

Looking up, I could see her fear. Her chest heaved waiting for my rejection. Placing my hand over hers, I showed her how I liked it. Granted I was the only one who had done it for the last four years, I was an expert on the subject. "Don't be shy, sugarplum. I want to lick you all over like a Toosie Pop to get to the chewy center." I wiggled my eyebrows, laughing.

Leaning in, I pulled away the ruffled, black bra and licked her from base to the Milk Dud on top. Lapping at it, I tried to convince it to give me milk to go with my cookies.

The front door opening had us both freezing in place. "Bella, we're taking EJ out for dinner. See you in a few hours," Jasper's voice rang out.

Bella bit her lip when the sound of the door shutting echoed in the kitchen. "Hear that? We have the house to ourselves. Whatever shall we do with ourselves?"

Bella's hand reached up and cupped my cheek. "I think I need to be re-schooled in Pleasuring 101."

My face contorted as the realization hit me: I didn't have any latex to cover the lightning bolt of love. "Bella, I don't have a . . . "

"Oh, I haven't had the need for those in years. There was no one to wear them." I hated seeing her turning away rejected.

"I want you so bad, but if you don't want to take the chance of getting pregnant again, I can jerk off in the bathroom then go get some."

"You would take that chance again? Even after Eddie?"

"Especially after Eddie. I'm never letting you go again, Bella. The thought of seeing you carrying my children has me aching to dive into your sea of love. My little pirate will be all like 'Avast ye mateys thar be pussy to plunder'. (lvtwilight09) I'll be a card carrying muff diver since your pussy is like Chinese takeout, an hour later I'm hungry and I'll want to eat you out again. (KikiTheDreamer)"

"I'm lying on steaks in marinade and potato salad not very sexy."

My hips rocked against her. "You're too sexy for your food." Slipping down on the mayo smeared across the floor, I headed south to promise land. Licking and sucking every new curve I met, I settled between her legs.

"I've missed my rude boy. I wanna see your peacock. Give it to me."

I smiled, shoving her skirt up to her hips. Hooking my fingers around the waistband to her panties, I dragged them down painfully slowly. Her treasure trove lay beneath that silky material and I wanted to see it.

"Still pretty in pink," I hummed.

Her hips shimmied looking for friction. "You're teasing me."

"Teasing with the intent to please." I wiggled my eyebrows.

I leaned in and captured the pout she had about my teasing. Kissing her harder, my desperation amped up. If I didn't get my throbbing pant snake out and into her heavenly hideaway, I was going to add to the mess on the floor.

"Please, Bella." I thrust against her leg like a dog humping its owner's leg.

She hesitated before slipping her hand between us. "It's so hard and long."

"I might have stretched it a bit from heavy jacking off. Can you take it out now? It hurts."

"Oh, sorry. I suck at sex."

"No, baby, you don't. You just need more practice. I'll be your teacher. Step one: get it the fuck out of my pants before it suffocates. Step two: jerk it like my life depends on it, cuz right now, it does."

To inspire her, I drifted my hand to her molten core and slid my finger into stir up the volcano waiting to erupt inside her. Fumbling with the button to my pants, she freed me from my imprisonment like a warden releasing a harden criminal. I was never a sunshine and unicorn guy. A guttural grunt ripped from my chest when her fingers lassoed my thick drive shaft.

"Like this?"

"Um, yeah, shift that baby into second." As a reward I added a second finger to her beckoning vortex.

The kitchen filled with our joint pants and moans. I couldn't wait any longer, and pushed her hand away. "I need to be in you now."

She gasped at how fast I had aligned myself and pushed into her heated walls. "Oh, God!"

"Fuck, I missed you—all of you."

"I missed you, too." The mess on the floor helped her slither against me.

"Marry me. Have more of my children. Stay with me." I mumbled the words from our first time together.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm—I'm cuming!"

My hips answered each of her acceptances with a resounding FUCK YEAH thrust. Her walls locked down on me and pulled my release from me. It was the best climax of my life.

Slumping down onto her, I laughed. My excitement brimming over. "You said yes! God, I love you!"

She giggled. "I love you, too. But before you get too happy you have to know about the deal I struck with your father." Tapping her lips with my fingers, I silenced her.

"Jasper already told me. I called my father on the way here and told I knew and the deal was off. There is no way I'd let him keep you two from me. We don't need his money now that I have a job here. I'll take care you both. The hospital pays well and we'll have the best medical coverage. Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you said everything right. I thought you'd hate me for accepting. I had no choice."

Kissing her tears away, I said the only thing I could think of, "It doesn't matter anymore to me. You and my son are all I care about. We're going to be a family."

**A/N ahhhh a family. Hope you liked it. If not feel free to scream at me in a review. Ta-ta for now! **


End file.
